Ruby the Gamer: World of Remnant
by Shaper733
Summary: Welcome to the world of Remnant, where monstrous Grim walk the would and the only thing holding them back are the brave hunters/huntresses. Ruby Rose is one such huntress in training that gains the powers of The Gamer as she enters Beacon Academy. Watch as she and her team learn their place in this world and how best to abuse this new power granted to them. Ladybug/Freezerburn.


RWBY the Gamer: World of Remnant

 **Author's Notes:**

 **I've been a fan of Rooster Teeth for years and when RWBY was first previewed at the end of season 10 of RvB I was hooked immediately. After these past five years, I finally have found some time on my hands and decided to take it and try and channel it into an idea I've had for over the last year. The Gamer troupe was one of my favorite types of stories for the brief moment it sprang up and I couldn't help but think of how this would interact with a series so entwined with anime and games like RWBY is. To that end, the following story was produced. I'm planning on deviating from the main troupe thou and bringing in some ideas from different games and role-playing systems I've had the pleasure of playing over the year. Dark Souls, World of Darkness, and Scion in particular. Also FYI I'm aging the characters up so that Beacon is more of a college age program and the characters are all 18+ along with a few cannon changes, especially as the story is still developing. So without further adieu.**

Ruby Rose, your typical 18-year-old woman, fresh out of high school looking forward to moving on with life and getting closer to her lifelong dream, being a hunter. Her and her 18-year-old sister, Yang Xiao Long, had grown up on the island of Patch just off of the main kingdom of Vale. This came with several pros and cons compared to the safety and security that the main city of Vale. They didn't have to worry about the increase in grim activity these large centers of people attract along with the crime, corruption, and greed that these larger centers of society allow to develop more easily. They also had fewer restrictions on practicing with their weapons of choice, for Ruby that was her baby Crescent Rose and for Yang that was her twins Ember Celica. On the other hand, there were less concentrated but more personal attacks of the grim. While Patch was by no means undefended, with natural cliffs covering approximately half the island and the main town having a cast of guards watching the main town's wall at all times, the smaller population made grim control and defense harder. This made it interesting for Ruby growing up just outside of the main town.

Her retired hunter of a father Taiyang and current hunter and alcoholic of an uncle Qrow trained her and Yang from a young age on how to defend themselves, showing them how to protect themselves and each other in the case of grim. With few exceptions, this has worked out for their little family and made sure that both daughters made it to adulthood, not something guaranteed in this dangerous world. Now on the precipice of this change in their lives, moving out to the big city and going from a rural combat school to one of the most prestigious huntsman academies in the world, Tai and Qrow couldn't be prouder. Both girls had grown into spitting images of their mothers and looked the part when preparing for the move, packing the clothing, furniture, dust, and personal items that would be making the transition with them.

Yang stood a solid 5'9" with a flowing blond mane that she protects fiercely. Her light lavender colored eyes inherited from the Xiao Long side were regularly overridden by the burning red eyes of her mother when her emotions ran high. Also inheriting her mother's busty nature the boys had been following her around, having their hearts broken ever since puberty hit. Yang was a bit of a showboat, flirting with everyone she met and couldn't wait to escape this rural town and have a good time at college and let loose, discover who she is and make some fun mistakes along the way. The plethora of sequin club dresses, short shorts, yoga pants, and shirts with what Ruby had dubbed "the boob window" would help attest to that. That's not to say she was all play and no work. Mixed in there with the clothes and beauty products were her maintenance kit for her weapons, her gi she wore when working on her kick boxing fighting style, and the leathers he father got her when, two years ago, she first got her bike.

In contrast to Yang stood her sister Ruby. Where her sister was tall and buxom, Ruby was small and athletic. Coming in at a tinny 5'2" Ruby was eternally within nuggy range when next to Yang. Never found without wearing her mother's red cape, Ruby was the more restrained of the sisters, never really dating in her early years, instead either working on perfecting her fighting skills with the hard to implement but deadly sniper scythe or spending time online with a group she discovered playing World of Darkness role-playing games online during the weekend. She dressed more casually as well, often just in a flowing skirt, leggings, and a loose shirt with some design on it. The only exception was the addition of a corset while fighting to help keep her shirt in place while dashing around at high speeds. Her bag mostly consisted of her clothing, weapons magazines, role playing books, and a sketch pad for the rare occasion when she felt like drawing.

On the morning of orientation, Ruby finds herself waking up in the hotel room Tai had set up for her and Yang. He had to stay behind since Signal academy, where he taught, had started a week ago. As she rubbed her eyes she noticed something strange floating above her head.

 **Ruby Rose - The Gamer - Lv 3**

There, clear as day was a transparent sign above her head in a scarlet hue displaying her name, some title, and a level. Thinking it was a dream she swatted at it and her hand passed through it, similar to a hologram. Sitting up and trying to figure out what was going on she saw her sister still sleeping with another sign above her head as well.

 **Yang Xiao Long - Blond Boxer - Lv 3**

'What the hell is going on' Ruby thought as she was trying to figure out what was going on as she continued to rub her eyes and noticed a HUD as she took in her room. This consisted of three bars floating in the upper left hand corner of where she could look along with a gear icon in the upper right-hand corner and an honest to maden mini-map in the bottom right-hand corner showing a boxy outline of their room with a rose in the center and a yellow arrow on what appeared to be a bed. 'What the hell is this shit' Ruby thought as she tried to remove the glasses projecting this shit into her vision when her hand went over the little gear icon and a drop-down menu appeared showing various options she could scroll through including a flashing one with tutorial written on it. 'What the hell, might as well see what this is' thought Ruby as she clicked on the tutorial page.

Before her, a screen appeared displaying the following. ' **Welcome to the the Game, you have been selected to become "the Gamer" manifesting the world around yourself similar to a role-playing game. With this comes a HUD allowing vital information to be gained at a glance along with opportunities unique to this power. As you progress in using this power you will be able to manipulate the world around you more freely, gaining greater rewards and being able to gain access to different dimensions unique to this ability. You will also gain access to unique merits exclusive to the gamer. Finally, you will be able to manually select where to allocate your experience points as you level, allowing for greater control as you progress through life. For more information please see the different information sections and good luck.'**

'This is so awesome if it's true, I fell into my very own RPG. Now all that time spent playing WoD doesn't seem so silly now does it Yang' Ruby thought as she went checking out various menus, finding out the three bars she saw were here health, willpower, and aura bars respectively and finding a stat page similar to a character page like in one of her RPG's showing how this games specifics were broken down.

'So, just like World of Darkness, there are attributes, skills, merits, and a unique portion called disciplines and aura. Glad this game is taking the form of something I'm at least familiar with to work out from. What are these disciplines though, are they like the special, faction powers in the expansions off of the core series? And why do they all of these go up to fifteen? And what are epic attributes?' Ruby thought looking through her stat screen.

Looking at the attribute they were the determining factor for how good a person was at approaching problems from different angles and were broken up into nine different stats. These nine attributes were broken up into either mental, physical, or social stats. In addition, they were also broken up into the power, finesse, and resilience categories. Generally, the power stats were just how much raw power in these types of approaches you could muster where the finesse stats were for when you wanted to approach the problem indirectly, and the resistance stats being used to resist being affected in these categories. Between these two descriptions, they let you know how an attribute would be applied. The physical attributes were the power stat of strength, the finesse stat of dexterity, and the resilience stat of endurance. The mental attributes were the power stat of intelligence, the finesse stat of witts, and the resilience stat of resolve. Finally, the social attributes had the power stat of presence, the finesse stat of manipulation, and the resilience stat of composure.

Pulling up the character sheet in front of her she saw the following

 **Ruby Rose: Lv. 3**

 **Xp Remaining: - Xp Total: 21**

 **Attributes:**

 **Mental:** **Physical:** **Social:**

 **Power:** **Intelligence: 2** **Strength: 3** **Presence: 2**

 **Epic: -** **Epic:-** **Epic:-**

 **Finesse:** **Wits: 4** **Dexterity: 4** **Manipulation: 1**

 **Epic: -** **Epic:-** **Epic:-**

 **Resistance:** **Resolve: 3** **Endurance: 3** **Composure: 3**

 **Epic: -** **Epic: -** **Epic:-**

 **Skills:**

 **Mental:** **Physical:** **Social:**

 **Academics: 2** **Athletics: 3** **Animal Ken: 1**

 **Specialization: -** **Specialization: Sprinting** **Specialization: -**

 **Computers: 1** **Brawl:** **-** **Empathy: 2**

 **Specialization: -** **Specialization: -** **Specialization: -**

 **Crafts: Weaponsmith: 3** **Drive: -** **Expression: -**

 **Specialization: -** **Specialization: -** **Specialization: -**

 **Investigation:** **1** **Firearms: 4** **Intimidation: -**

 **Specialization: -** **Specialization: Rifles** **Specialization: -**

 **Medicine: -** **Larceny: -** **Persuasion: 1**

 **Specialization: -** **Specialization: -** **Specialization: -**

 **Occult: -** **Stealth: 2** **Socialize: 1**

 **Specialization: -** **Specialization: -** **Specialization: -**

 **Politics: -** **Survival: 1** **Streetwise: -**

 **Specialization: -** **Specialization: -** **Specialization: -**

 **Science: -** **Weaponry: 4** **Subterfuge: -**

 **Specialization: -** **Specialization: Scythe** **Specialization: -**

 **Disciplines:**

 **Floral Stream: 2**

 **Aura Shield: 1**

 **Merits:**

 **Fighting Style: Scythe: 1**

 **Fighting Style: Sniper Rifle: 1**

 **Fighting Finesse: 2**

 **Natural Immunity: 1**

 **Gamer Mind: N/A**

 **Gamer Body: N/A**

 **Backgrounds:**

 **Human: +1 Persuasion, Natural Immunity**

 **Vale Native: +1 Survival**

 **Rose Lineage: +1 Endurance, +1 Athletics**

 **?: +1 Aura, +1 Wits**

 **Aura: 3**

 **HP: 7/7 WP: 5/5** **AP: 9/9**

 **Speed:** **12** **Size: 5** **Defense: 4** **Armor: -A/1L/2B**

'Alright, reading all of this it looks like a modified character sheet from World of Darkness. That means that whatever form this ability seems to be taking would be similar to something like Vampire the Masquerade: Bloodlines. Dust I'm going to have to thank Qrow for gifting that to me two years ago. Let's just hope reality doesn't become as glitchy as that game could be at times.' Ruby thought.

'Now let's double check to see what these merits do especially the gamer mind and gamer body.' Ruby thought as she went through and clicked on them within her character sheet.

 **Fighting Style: Scythe:**

 **1: Warding Stance: You go first against enemies in front of you using smaller melee weapons.**

 **2: Harvest: Gain a 10% bonus damage with scythe weapons.**

 **3: Deflect: You may take a - 2 to attacks and gain a + 2 to defense.**

 **4: Dangerous Radius: Spend 1 WP, attack all enemies within range of you at a - 1.**

 **5: Reaper: Subtract your weaponry skill from the penalty applied to called shots using a scythe.**

 **Fighting Style: Sniper Rifle:**

 **1: On Scope: Maximum aim bonus is composure + 1 for rifles, + 2 investigation when using a scope.**

 **2: Battlesight Zero: Double the bonus from your sights, close range is now Wits * 5.**

 **3: Focused Shot: When aiming, ignore penalties equal to your Resolve.**

 **4: Tactical Intervention: When aiming, half close combat and concealment penalties.**

 **5: One Shot, One Kill: Spend 1 WP, Add the weapons damage again.**

 **Fighting Finesse: You may use your Dexterity instead of Strength when using a weapon**

 **Natural Immunity: +2 to Stamina when resisting poisons**

 **Gamer Mind: Able to analytically analyze the situation and in front of you and immunity to all mental effects targeting yourself.**

 **Gamer Body: Recover all damage except for severe injury conditions after a full night's sleep. Any fatigue will also be removed with a full night's sleep.**

'Alright, so the fighting styles seem to be ranked meaning they can get better as I invest more into them, whereas fighting finesse doesn't get any better. Also, for merits I didn't/ can't buy, gamer mind and body seem awesome. Looking here leveling doesn't seem to actually do anything, just indicate how much xp a person has.' Ruby noticed.

Looking at the different categories for spending xp she saw that some stats cost more than others.

 **XP Costs:**

 **Attributes: 5 xp * new rank**

 **Epic Attributes: 6 xp * new rank**

 **Skills: 3 xp * new rank**

 **Specialties: 3 xp**

 **Merits: 2 xp * rank**

 **Divotions: 5 xp * new rank**

 **Aura: 7 xp * new rank**

It's around this point, with Ruby scrolling through various screens that she heard her sister yawn loudly as she and turn over asking her, "Sup Ruby, why are you swiping your hand through the air?", raising an eyebrow.

Not sure what to say to the messy haired blond Ruby saw a bubble appear in front of her.

 **Invite to Party?**

 **Yes/ No**

Looking at her sister getting a mischievous gleam in her eye Ruby said, "You'd have to see it to believe it sis." as she pressed the yes button.

Yang looked like she was about to ask Ruby what she meant when her eyes got wide and asked Ruby, "Alright Ruby, nice joke, but what in grim's name is this?"

Ruby just smirked and said, "Why don't you just press yes and find out?"

Yang just looked skeptically at Ruby as she extended her hand out expecting to hit nothing, but then hit a very real, tactile sensation.

Upon selecting 'Yes' Yang was met by a similar screen to Ruby, gaining a small HUD including a mini-map, health bar, willpower, aura, and settings button. Now Yang had never considered herself a gamer but in this day and age, how could she have not played a video game. Seeing all this, without a screen in front of her, Yang produced the eloquent and verbose response of "Huh."

Seeing Yang's slightly open jaw, wide eyes, and accompanying vacant stare, Ruby couldn't help but start laughing. Eventually, this startled Yang out of her trance and glared at her sister. Calming down some, Ruby responded, "I know Yang, I have no idea where this came from but I woke up this morning and all I know is this welcome screen popped up letting me know I had somehow become something called, 'the Gamer'. Looking at all of the information available either this is an illusion from stalking me or it's the real deal."

"Well considering I'm seeing the same thing, this would have to be one incredibly advanced illusion", Yang responded, scrolling through her own menu.

 **Yang Xiao Long: Lv. 3**

 **Xp Remaining: 1 Xp Total: 21**

 **Attributes:**

 **Mental:** **Physical:** **Social:**

 **Power:** **Intelligence: 2** **Strength: 4** **Presence: 3**

 **Epic: -** **Epic:-** **Epic:-**

 **Finesse:** **Wits: 3** **Dexterity: 3** **Manipulation: 3**

 **Epic: -** **Epic:-** **Epic:-**

 **Resistance:** **Resolve: 2** **Endurance: 2** **Composure: 2**

 **Epic: -** **Epic: -** **Epic:-**

 **Skills:**

 **Mental:** **Physical:** **Social:**

 **Academics: 1** **Athletics: 2** **Animal Ken: 1**

 **Specialization: -** **Specialization: -** **Specialization: -**

 **Computers: 1** **Brawl:** **5** **Empathy: 1**

 **Specialization: -** **Specialization: Boxing** **Specialization: -**

 **Crafts: -** **Drive: 2** **Expression: -**

 **Specialization: -** **Specialization: Motorcycle** **Specialization: -**

 **Investigation:** **1** **Firearms: 3** **Intimidation: 1**

 **Specialization: -** **Specialization: Shotgun** **Specialization: -**

 **Medicine: 1** **Larceny: -** **Persuasion: 2**

 **Specialization: -** **Specialization: -** **Specialization: -**

 **Occult: -** **Stealth: -** **Socialize: 2**

 **Specialization: -** **Specialization: -** **Specialization: -**

 **Politics: -** **Survival: 1** **Streetwise: 1**

 **Specialization: -** **Specialization: -** **Specialization: -**

 **Science: -** **Weaponry: -** **Subterfuge: -**

 **Specialization: -** **Specialization: -** **Specialization: -**

 **Disciplines:**

 **Power from Pain: 2**

 **Aura Shield: 1**

 **Merits:**

 **Fighting Style: Boxing: 1**

 **Fighting Style: Combat Marksmanship: 1**

 **Striking Looks: 2**

 **Natural Immunity: 1**

 **Backgrounds:**

 **Xiao Long Lineage: +1 Endurance, +1 Brawl**

 **Human: +1 Persuasion, Natural Immunity**

 **Vale Native: +1 Survival**

 **Aura: 2**

 **HP: 7/7 WP: 4/4** **AP: 4/4**

 **Speed:** **12** **Size: 5** **Defense: 3** **Armor: -A/1L/2B**

Comparing Yang's sheet with Ruby's the two became more interested in the question mark segment on Ruby's sheet. Why would the game not give them information on herself? They'd have spent more time looking this over but they needed to get running in order to get to Beacon on time.

After they packed their bags and were about to leave Ruby had an idea. Looking at the options menu she found the inventory button and had to see if this would work. Pressing it she clicked on an icon for her bag and it suddenly disappeared into the void. Clicking again it appeared next to Ruby. Grinning like a madwoman Ruby turned to the blond bombshell she tried to walk her through storing items. Turns out any 'party' Ruby formed would have a group storage where gear could be stored and the group as a whole could access it. In this case, as Yang stored her luggage it appeared with a little yellow flaming heart over it, denoting that it was Yang's personal item.

Leaving the hotel room with time to spare the sisters hopped onto Yang's bike and started making their way towards the airships that would take them up to the campus proper looking over the town, looking for all intents and purposes like it's namesake, a beacon, over the city lying below.

As Yang wove through traffic, Ruby looked out at the crowds of bystanders speeding by. There various names floating above their heads, with levels typically ranging from 1 to 5 with the occasional higher level name sticking out, especially as the approach they landing pad. Pulling the bike into one of the larger skyships, about to take off, Yang checks her baby into one of the staff members responsible for transporting personal vehicles into the academies personal storage facility. From there the two proceed to the upper observation area and look out as the city shrinks beneath them and consider how their lives are about to change.

"So you just got this power today?", Yang inquires, leaning back against the railing, enjoying the looks a few of the other hunters in training were giving her. 'This could definitely be a fun few years.' She quipped to herself as she winked at one of the nearby huntresses making her blush,

"Yes Yang, like I'd wait and just spring something like this on you.", Ruby replied thumbing through a few screens familiarizing herself with some of the different interfaces.

"Can't blame a gal for asking," Yang replied, "after all, it would make sense why may badass little sister spent so much time playing games growing up. Honing her skills for something like this."

"Doesn't look like that though. Instead of training to make the best of this it's more like it took the form of something of something I already liked. Think of it looking like this as a byproduct, not the cause." Rubby replied, "Anyway that's not the question you should be asking yourself, Yang."

Breaking eye contact with an increasingly blushing neighbor Yang looking over at her manically grinning sister and asked, "What do you mean?"

Ruby looked up from her screen and replied, "If this is true and life now works like a game the question becomes how do we break it?" Seeing Yangs confusion ruby continued, "In any game some things are better than others, for example, if you use a spatula to fight grim, it doesn't matter how badass you're spatula is, it's still just a spatula. With this laid out, given I can start digesting all the different powers, abilities, and everything, we can start looking for options better than the rest. Either that or, if we're being clever, combinations of powers that when together are overpowered."

Looking for clarification Yang double checked, "So you're going to look through all the different abilities and see if you can become overpowered is what I'm getting. Just like when we used to play pokemon and you'd kick my ass with Snorlax and Suicune?"

"Exactly, I just need to look through all the source material this thing has and start taking notes on the different possible build. It's going to take some time though, looks like this thing was not made for the faint of heart," Ruby replied getting to the page count for the incoming pile of literature she'd need to start reading in order to make an informed decision

"Why you say that?", Yang replied going back flirting at the crimson checked beauty on the other side of the ship. She'd swear no one had ever done this before with the diminutive girl before her.

"Given the sheer length on the source material for the different hunting schools, specializations, nationalities, races, and semblances and the families of abilities that they spread out form this is going to take me at least a month to get through, if the school work is not any more time consuming than it was on signal," Ruby huffed out, closing the screen, feeling the weight of the work sitting in front of her.

"So, you're going to love that. How many time did I see you hunched over your scroll, testing out ideas to bring back to your group online? Seems like that'd be right up your alley." Shot waggling her eyebrows and smirking in victory as her latest target scurried off before she'd even opened her mouth.

Deciding to ignore her sister's antics and just enjoy the view Ruby responded, "True, but having a second set of experienced eyes on this would be great, making sure I didn't miss something, having someone from my gaming group in on this would go a long way into making sure I don't miss a hidden gem or over inflate how good another option might be." Wishing that her on again off again flirt Blake Belladonna was at Beacon with her so she had someone she trusted helping her run the numbers.

"I'm sure you'll figure something out, just a matter of time for my genius little sis," Yang replied with an infectious grin on her face rubbing Ruby's hair. Looking at Yang Ruby couldn't help but think, 'Maybe this all would just work out.'

 **Well, this has been a long time coming, been floating this idea for quite some time and it's been therapeutic to just get words on paper and see what comes of it. Hopefully, thing keeps progressing and I can keep it coming. Until next time.**


End file.
